Presque de justesse
by Flot
Summary: La guerre est finie. Voldemort n'est plus. Severus Snape est jugé. Il sait. Il sait qu'il ne sera pas épargné. Il sait que Harry Potter ne sera pas là pour le sauver, qu'il n'arrivera pas de justesse comme il le fait toujours... HPSS Happy End
1. Severus Snape

Auteur : Flot

Note : Cette fic est déjà écrite et fait 5 chapitres. Ils seront (si je n'oublie pas) poster tout les deux jours. Ces chapitres sont très court (enfin, pas vraiment plus que d'habitude mais bon...), mais je ne me voyais pas en faire un OS, les parties se découpant bien de cette façon.

Prend pas en compte les deux derniers tomes, sauf la mort de Dumbledore par Severus.

Euh, seul ce cher Cormac m'appartient (mais bon, vu ce qu'il apparaît dans cette fic, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit utile de le faire remarquer, c'est un perso inexistant au possible.)

Bonne Lecture !

Presque de justesse...

**Severus Snape : Le procès**

Les chaînes avaient immédiatement enserrer ses bras, fortement, avant s'attaquer aux jambes. Ce n'étaient pas bon signe. C'est comme si elles sentaient la noirceur et l'horreur de ses actes passés.

Au milieu du tribunal, Severus Snape, assis sur la chaise des prévenus, les regardait l'entourer, de plus en plus.

« Prévenu Severus Snape. Vous êtes accusé de mangemorit, de traitrise envers l'Ordre du Phénix, d'actes de torture et de meurtres, dont le nombre exact n'a pas pu être déterminer. »

Le juge respira fortement, comme pour se préparer au pire.

« De plus, vous avez assassinez froidement Albus Dumbledore. Les témoignages de Fenrir Greyback, Amycus Carrow et Alecto Carrow vous accablent. Reconnaissez-vous ces faits ? »

« Oui. »

Toutes les personnes de la salle sursautèrent. La réponse était venu rapidement et sur un ton clair et sans appel. La plupart des mangemort bredouillaient, geignaient, réfutaient ou encore essayaient de convaincre qu'ils avaient été placés sous imperium.

Mais pas Severus Snape. Et ça, le public l'avait bien compris.

Ils étaient venu nombreux pour assister à la sentence de mort du meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore.

Severus était sûr qu'ils n'étaient là que pour ça. Tout les moldus qu'il avait fait mourir doucement en les torturant, ces personnes qu'il avait rendu folles à force de douleur et de sang... Cela n'avait pas l'air de compter. Le Magenmagot ne s'intéressait qu'à Albus.

Oh Snape n'était pas naïf, il savait qu'il aurait eu droit au baiser du détraqueur même sans la mort d'Albus. Ce n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau.

Oh Albus... Qu'aurait-il penser de toute cette mascarade ?

« Vous maintenez que Vous-savez-qui vous a demandé en personne de tuer Albus Dumbledore ? »

« Oui. »

Qu'au moins Draco soit sauvé. Pauvre gosse. Comme Albus l'avait dit, ses tentatives avaient été timides. Si timides. Et ça l'avait presque détruit. Ce gamin n'était vraiment pas fait pour le meurtre. Après avoir assister à celui du directeur de Poudlard, il était rester catatonique pendant plusieurs jours, qui auraient sans doute été des semaines, si les événements n'en avaient pas décidé autrement.

« Voulez-vous nous donner les noms de vos condisciples ? »

« Non. »

Il devait penser à Lucius Malefoy en disant ça, tout les autres avaient été arrêté. Il pouvait toujours rêvé. Comme s'il allait donner Lucius.

L'aristocrate avait compris qu'il était au service de Dumbledore quand il avait du le tuer en haut de la tour à la place de son fils. Et il n'avait rien dit. A la place, Lucius l'avait remercié. Un Malefoy. Dire merci. Il devait sacrément tenir à Draco et de ça, Severus en était content. Il avait mis du temps à s'en remettre des remerciements du blond. Il lui avait bien fait remarqué qu'il avait fait un serment inviolable et tout... Mais rien n'y avait fait. Lucius avait compris et devant l'incapacité de son ami à continuer à espionner, il avait fait parvenir des missives à l'Ordre.

« Vous ne reviendrez pas sur vos déclarations ? »

« Non. »

Comme s'il avait des preuves ou des témoignages... Il ne pouvait pas réfuter ces accusations, elles étaient fondées. Mais il pouvait au moins dire qu'il avait aider à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il l'avait espionner pendant de longues années, qu'il avait pris des vies -oui et il s'en voudrait toujours pour cela et ça le rongeait- mais que le nombre de personnes sauvées -sorcières comme moldues- avait été encore plus grand, qu'il avait... Même pas. C'était inutile. Bien inutile.

Albus savait-il qu'il serait un jour dans cette situation ? Sans doute. Mais il devait s'attendre à ce que...

« Bien, nous allons délibérer. »

Severus le savait, il serait condamner à la peine maximale. Même lui, en connaissant ses actions pour « la Lumière », se serait condamner aux détraqueurs.

Il ne verrait même pas le gosse se réveiller. Quand il ouvrirait les yeux, dans quelques jours, mois, années... lui, Severus Snape serait déjà parti il a bien longtemps.

Foutue vie...


	2. Harry Potter

Auteur : Flot

Note : Cette fic est déjà écrite et fait 5 chapitres. Ils seront (si je n'oublie pas) poster tout les deux jours. Ces chapitres sont très court (enfin, pas vraiment plus que d'habitude mais bon...), mais je ne me voyais pas en faire un OS, les parties se découpant bien de cette façon.

Prend pas en compte les deux derniers tomes, sauf la mort de Dumbledore par Severus.

Euh, seul ce cher Cormac m'appartient (mais bon, vu ce qu'il apparaît dans cette fic, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit utile de le faire remarquer, c'est un perso inexistant au possible.)

Bonne Lecture !

Presque de justesse...

**Harry Potter : Le réveil**

Il ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant, difficilement. La lueur blanche l'aveugla et il eut un mouvement de recul pour lui échapper tout en refermant les yeux. Le mouvement lui causa une grande douleur à la base de la tête et il tenta de gémir.

Tenta. Il n'y arriva pas.

Ses cordes vocales semblaient bloquées. Impossible de sortir un son.

Son agitation attira l'attention de la personne assise près du lit. Celle-ci s'approcha doucement.

« Harry, c'est Rémus. Tu es à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Bien. Rémus. Sainte-Mangouste. D'accord.

Mais que faisait-il là ?

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je suis le médicomage John Cormac. »

Bien. Encore. Mais ça ne répondait pas à sa question.

« Harry » reprit Remus « Tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux mois suite à la chute de Vol… Voldemort. »

Oh. Il était mort. Bonne chose ça. Douloureux. Mais une bonne chose.

Bien.

Attendez là… Dans le coma ? Pendant combien de temps ? Que s'était-il passé ?

« Il a attaqué Poudlard. Oh, pas par surprise, l'Ordre avait reçu une missive l'en informant. Nous n'étions pas sûrs de sa véracité, mais nous étions prêts. »

Oui, il se souvenait.

Suite au meurtre de Dumbledore, Snape avait été en disgrâce pour l'avoir tuer à la place de Drago Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy, ayant toujours accès au premier cercle de Voldemort les avait renseigner et avait prévenu l'Ordre d'une attaque imminente à Poudlard.

Le loup-garou continua.

« Tu as débarqué en pleine bataille et tu t'es tout de suite dirigé vers Tu-sais-qui. Vous vous êtes battu en duel et tu as fini par lui lancer un avada, qui l'a détruit. Mais il t'avait grièvement blessé et tu es tombé dans le coma juste après. Les membres de l'Ordre se porte bien. Ce sont les gens envoyés par le ministère pour la bataille qui n'était pas assez préparé. Il n'y a pas un seul survivant. »

Hermione, les Weslay, Tonks... tous était vivant.

Harry revoyait Voldemort, près des bois, riant comme un fou qu'il était. Il avait cru jusqu'au bout qu'il gagnerait. Qu'il accomplirait le prophétie. Mais c'était Harry qui l'avait accomplit. Dans le douleur.

Il entendait les hurlements. C'était la première chose qui l'avait frappé quand il était arrivé dans le parc de Poudlard grâce à un portoloin de Severus. Avant même l'odeur, les couleurs, l'horreur, c'était les cris. Les hurlements.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit les larmes poindre. C'était douloureux.

Tiens, en pensant à Severus, où était-il ? D'habitude il était toujours là. Le premier à veiller sur lui.

Harry prit peur et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Avait-il été blesser pendant la bataille ? Était-il allongé, agonisant, quelques chambres plus loin ? Il essaya de bouger, de se relever, de le trouver.

« S..v.....us... »

« Chut Harry. »

« Non Monsieur Potter, n'essayer pas de parler. Vos cordes vocales ont été très endommagé. Nous nous pouvions pas intervenir tant que vous étiez endormis, mais maintenant elles seront vite remises. » dit le médicomage avec un grand sourire.

Non. Non. Peut importe. Il devait savoir.

« S........er..s »

« Harry, tu ne devrais pas parler, ni t'agiter de la sorte. Tu viens de sortir du coma. C'est dangereux. »

« Monsieur Lupin a parfaitement raison. Tenez-vous tranquille ou vous pourrez avoir des séquelles importantes. »

Mais il s'en fichait !!!

« Sn....a.......pe »

« Ah, Snape. Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. »

Ouf ! Harry se détendit immédiatement. Severus Snape était vivant. Il allait bien. C'était tout ce qui importait.

« Il a été jugé et a reçu le baiser du détraqueur ce matin. » reprit tranquillement Remus.

Pendant quelques secondes Harry ne pût plus penser. Plus du tout. Un grand blanc, vide.

Et soudain il comprit.

Non. Oh non. Pas lui. Pas lui !!

Il voulait mourir....


	3. Harry et Severus 1

Auteur : Flot

Note : Cette fic est déjà écrite et fait 5 chapitres. Ils seront (si je n'oublie pas) poster tout les deux jours. Ces chapitres sont très court (enfin, pas vraiment plus que d'habitude mais bon...), mais je ne me voyais pas en faire un OS, les parties se découpant bien de cette façon.

Prend pas en compte les deux derniers tomes, sauf la mort de Dumbledore par Severus.

Euh, seul ce cher Cormac m'appartient (mais bon, vu ce qu'il apparaît dans cette fic, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit utile de le faire remarquer, c'est un perso inexistant au possible.)

Bonne Lecture !

Presque de justesse...

**Harry et Severus : Les retrouvailles**

Harry ne bougeait plus depuis plusieurs minutes. Le médicomage lui avait donné des potions pour ses cordes vocales, ses jambes et ses yeux. Ça allait mieux, la douleur s'atténuait, mais Harry n'avait aucune réactions. Il était comme une petite poupée malléable.

Remus et le médicomage n'y comprenait rien. A son réveil Harry paraissait relativement en forme. Il tentait de bouger, de parler. Maintenant il était apathique.

Soudain, comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, Harry releva les yeux vers les deux hommes et testa sa voix éraillée et douloureuse.

« Je.... Je.. veux... le..voir »

Et il reprit difficilement sa respiration.

Putain ce que ça faisait mal !

« Qui Harry ? »

« Sev...rus ...Sna..pe »

« Hein ? Mais Harry, il est comme mort. »

« M'en fou !! »

Le jeune homme haletait, crispé sur son lit d'hôpital.

« Je......veux.....le..voir. »

C'était tellement douloureux... Le savoir ainsi était sa mort. Il devait le voir. Peut-être le serrer dans ses bras une dernière fois. Il ne savait pas encore. Mais il voulait se rendre compte par lui-même des dires de Remus... Espérer. Juste un peu.

« D'accord Harry, calmes-toi. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je comprend que tu en veuille à l'assassin d'Albus Dumbledore, mais ne va pas te mettre en danger pour ça. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Si des yeux pouvait tuer, Remus serait en train d'agoniser sur le sol.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien.

Et lui alors, ce foutu serpentard, il ne s'était pas défendu ? Il ne leur avait pas dit ?

Harry, plongé dans ses pensées vit Rémus sortir précautionneusement de sa chambre.

Oh, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il est tord. Que Severus soit en vie. Sinon, il n'y aurait plus de justice. Jamais.

Rémus revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

« J'ai parlé à Minerva. Tu pourras te rendre au ministère dans une heure. »

Une heure, mais c'était de la torture.

« D'ici là Monsieur Potter, vous ne devrez pas parler, pas bouger et prendre régulièrement les potions que je vous donnerais. »

D'accord, il voulait bien prendre toutes les potions qu'il voudrait s'il pouvait voir Severus.

Une heure plus tard, il lui fut permis de se lever et d'aller dans le hall en s'appuyant sur Rémus. Le médicomage Cormac les accompagnait. Ils passèrent par la cheminée pour arriver dans le grand hall du ministère. Le ministre en personne, Cornelius Rufus Scrimgeour, les accueillit.

« Monsieur Potter. Je suis fier de voir aujourd'hui... »

« Je....suis là pour.....une cho...........se pré..ci......se. »

Il ne pu en dire plus. Sa voix, rocailleuse au possible était trop douloureuse et parler lui prenait trop d'énergie.

« Bien monsieur Potter, suivez-moi. »

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent au dernier sous-sol. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Lucius et Draco Malefoy.

Rémus se crispa à la recherche de sa baguette et Harry se jeta, avec ses maigres forces au cou du blond le plus proche de lui. Le fils.

« Oh Dray. »

Il était sur le point de pleurer.

« Je sais Potty. Je sais. »

Le plus jeune des Malefoy semblait, fait rarissime, sur le point de pleurer.

Harry passa ensuite dans les bras du plus âgé, sous les yeux ébahis des trois hommes qui l'accompagnait.

« Pour....quoi Lu..ci.....us ? Pour...quoi ? »

« Parce que la justice des homme doit parler. »

« Mais c'est.....pas....ju..s....te. »

« Non. » dit l'homme en serrant le plus jeune un peu plus fort.

« Soit courageux d'accord ? »

Harry se dégagea, renifla bruyamment et s'appuya de nouveau sur son parrain d'adoption.

« Oui. »

Au bout du couloir, ils arrivèrent devant une porte tenue par des Langues de Plombs.

« Vous ne pourrez pas le voir directement Monsieur Potter, mais seulement à travers une vitre. »

Il était là, derrière la vitre.

Un pantin assis sur une chaise, comme désarticuler et jeter à la va vite.

« Vous pouvez être content Monsieur Potter, ce mangemort, meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore a bien eut ce qu'il méritait. » dit le Ministre de la Magie.

Et la vitre explosa.


	4. Harry et Severus 2

Auteur : Flot

Note : Désolée pour le retard, mais ma connexion internet a eu un sacré problème.

Bonne Lecture !

Presque de justesse...

**Harry et Severus : Les explications**

La vitre explosa en milliers de petits fragments. La magie instinctive de Harry avait fait de sacrée dégâts. Des sorts de protections rapidement effectué évitèrent à tous d'être blesser.

Harry se sorti de l'étreinte de Remus, se stabilisa une seconde et se précipita vers Severus Snape. Enfin, se précipiter est un mot un peu fort. Il faisait le plus vite possible mais était d'une lenteur affligeante. Le temps que tous reprennent leurs esprits, il était devant le mangemort sans âme.

Il s'arrêta devant lui un instant, avant de le serrer dans ses bras, le plus fort possible.

« Seve......rus. C'est moi Harry...... Tu te sou...........viens ? »

L'homme n'eut aucune réaction et Harry s'installa sur ses genoux, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

« Je t'en ai beau.....coup...... vou......lu après la mort de Dum......bledore et je t'ai.... cherché..... de tou......tes mes fo.....r.....ces. »

Les autres écoutaient, quasi-religieusement.

« Je t'ai re......trouvé et tu m'as...... montré....... Tu m'as montré........ que tu n'avais fait....... qu'o.béir à ses ordres....... Tu m'as ex.....pliqué......... De toute façon, il était... en train de mourir... Et Draco avait reçu l'ordre de le tuer.... Tu as du accepter.... le serment inviolable.... de Narcissa... et... Bellatrix et tu as du le tuer. Il.... t'a supplier de le faire.... Et tu l'as fait. ...Oh Severus, comme tu t'es haït pour cela.... »

Harry serra un peu plus fort son ancien professeur et mit son nez dans son cou.

Sa voix et sa gorge lui faisaient de plus en plus mal, mais il n'aurait arrêté pour rien au monde.

« Je n'avait pas compris sur la tour..... Tu as toujours protégé l'Ordre.... Severus... Tu m'as montré tes souvenirs.... Les plus beaux, comme les plus noirs..... Et j'ai fait la même chose..... Nous.... nous sommes compris.... Comme nous nous sommes compris. »

Il se tut. Il ne pouvait plus parler.

« Oui Harry. » Draco reprenait. « Il a été châtier pour avoir assassiner le directeur à ma place. Et Père a du reprendre sa place d'espion. »

Toutes les têtes, sauf celles de Harry et de Severus se tournèrent vers Lucius Malfoy.

« S....r.....us. »

Harry soufflait dans son cou en essayant de prononcer son nom et le sentit doucement tressaillir.

« Monsieur le Ministre, vous avez condamné un innocent ? »

Rémus, bien que ahuris, était hors de lui.

« Je.. » tenta Scrimgeour.

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas finir. Il s'était mis à violemment secouer Snape.

« Harry ! » dit Lucius en se précipita. « Harry, qu'est ce que tu fait ? Arrêtes. Laisse-le en paix. »

« Pas ….....Rus........Sort. »

« Ce serait pas Severus ? »

Harry fit les gros yeux. Il était comme euphorique et transpirait l'espoir.

« Si.....mais......sort. »

« Attends Potty, tu veux dire qu'il y a un sort sur lui ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Scrimgeour ! »

Remus était à la limite de se jeter sur lui dans sa fureur.

Mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il prit son élan et tomba lourdement sur l'homme en lui prenant sa baguette. Il se tourna vers le Maître des potions et fit un léger mouvement avec le bout de bois.

Severus Snape sembla revivre. Ses yeux reprirent vie, et il bougea ses membres, pour les dégourdir.

« Harry. »

Severus avait été détraqué, alors pourquoi ? Personne ne comprenait.

« Non, je n 'ai jamais reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Enfin presque. Ça c'est mal passé. Le détraqueuer devait être trop vieux. J'ai vu mon âme s'envoler, mais elle n'est pas allé jusqu'au détraqueur et quand elle est revenu, il était mort. Je pense que le Ministère n'a pas voulu ébruiter l'affaire. Ils allaient recommencer quand tu es arrivé Harry. Ils s'y sont mis à plusieurs pour me mettre sous imperium. »

L'homme se leva, avant de s'agenouiller et de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait rouler par terre, après son éclat avec le ministre.

« Je suis là Harry. Tout va bien. »

Harry pleurait.

Il était là. La vie valait peut-être la peine d'être vécu.


	5. Severus et Harry

Auteur : Flot

Note : Dernier chapitre !!!

Je pense reprendre l'idée de départ mais cette fois, Harry partirait vraiment à la recherche de l'âme de Severus qui a vraiment été aspirée. Une sorte de mythe d'Orphée et Eurydice. Enfin, on verra...

Bonne Lecture !

Presque de justesse...

**Severus et Harry : Le commencement**

Il y avait eu un nouveau procès et Harry, Lucius et Draco avaient témoigné. Ces deux derniers avaient aussi été jugés. Un non-lieu pour tout deux et un acquittement pour Severus.

Harry était toujours soigné à Sainte-Mangouste par le brave médicomage Cormac. Il avait renouer avec ses amis, qui avaient été surpris de savoir que c'était leur ancien professeur de potions et Sieur Malefoy en personne qui l'avait entrainé pour faire face à Voldemort.

Harry avait décidé de reprendre ses études, mises de côté pendant un an, de passer ses ASPICs à la prochaine cession et de continuer sur des études de médicomagie.

Minerva MacGonagall, actuelle directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, proposa à son ancien collègue de le redevenir, ce qu'il accepta. Malgré tout les mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait là-bas, Poudlard était sa maison. Il eut le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Six mois après sa sortie de coma, Harry put sortir de l'hôpital. Ses amis et l'Ordre l'attendait.

« Allez viens Harry, on va au Terrier. » dit Hermione en le prenant par le bras.

Il y eut une belle fête, en l'honneur de la victoire.

Severus Snape avait été invité, ayant repris sa place dans l'Ordre. Les trois Malefoy étaient aussi invités.

La soirée passa vite.

« Oh Harry, tu ne veux pas rester ? »

Le ton de Ron avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de suppliant.

« Non Ron, pas aujourd'hui. Je voudrais reprendre un peu mes marques. Plus tard. »

« Mais tu va être tout seul au Square Grimmaut et... »

« Ça va aller Ron. »

Quand il arriva dans le salon principal de la Maison de Sirius, Severus l'attendait déjà, confortablement installé sur un canapé moelleux, un verre à la main.

« Tu n'as pas assez bu au Terrier ? »

« Je ne bois d'alcool en public. »

Harry sourit et s'approcha.

« Et moi alors, je suis quoi ? »

Severus posa son verre et le fit basculer sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

« Toi ? Toi te es... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et l'embrassa. Tendrement. Profondément.

Harry haleta légèrement.

« Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

Et il repris ses lèvres en le serrant contre lui.

Il ne put empêcher ses mains de se crisper sur ses fesses et Harry gémit.

« Dis. »

Les mains glissaient sous les vêtements.

« Oui Harry. »

Elles se faisaient audacieuses, se glissant dans des endroits rarement, jamais, montré en public. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pousse un cri.

« Ahhh. Severus. S'il te plaît. »

« D'accord. »

Et il les transplana tout les deux dans la chambre d'Harry.

Severus déposa doucement Harry sur son lit.

« Severus. Tu veux bien... Tu veux bien rester ? »

« Je suis là Harry. »

« Oui, maintenant et tout à l'heure, demain matin, mais après ? »

« Après ? Après, je serais encore là. »

Il reprit ses lèvres et laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer.

Ce n'était que le commencement.

Fin


End file.
